Bobber
The bobber is a blocker which was introduced in level 2406, the first level of Bouncy Bayou. On mobile, this blocker makes an unofficial appearance in Rainbow Runway due to a glitch which renders levels 426 to 434 as the levels in Bouncy Bayou which feature the bobber. This glitch will most likely be fixed soon. Properties *The bobber can only be activated when hit by special candy effects. When hit by special candies the bobber spawns jelly fish. One jelly fish is spawned if the bobber is hit with a striped candy or wrapped candy. Three jelly fish are spawned if the bobber is hit with the effects of a special candy combination (i.e. striped + wrapped). *The jelly fish spawned from bobber tend to swim to icings when there are no jellies on board. *The bobber is indestructible, so it can be hit as many times as you like. *The jelly fish spawned from bobber swim like activating jelly fish on the board. However, they behave differently. Normally, activating a jelly fish on the board produces three jelly fish that swim onto the board and eat candies. When hitting the bobber, every jelly fish swims off the board, then back on again (on mobile). *Also, when they appear in levels without jelly, jelly fish only target random candies. The jelly fish spawned from the bobber, however, are specifically designed to target blockers if there's no jelly on the board. They can also target candies essential for passing the level, i.e. sugar keys in level 2409. They can also target other special candies. *Because of their priority over certain blockers, the jelly fish may not always be completely helpful. One example is the currently bugged version of level 434 on mobile (which will be either level 2419 or 2420 once released on web version) where they mainly target candy bombs and there is a massive wall of icing preventing you from bringing the ingredient down. *The colour of the jelly fish is random on mobile and it is possible for the bobber to spawn red or yellow fish on levels with four colours. *Unlike popcorn, bobber does not block the effects of striped candies. *When it is hit by a Lollipop hammer, it produces a jelly fish like special candy effects. *Even though the bobber spawns jelly fish it does not only appear in jelly levels and mixed levels. It currently appears in ingredients levels as well and it may also appear in other level types. *However, all these traits are based on the mobile version. There are some differences on web version. For example, when activating the bobber on web version, the jelly fish are always blue and immediately swim from the bobber to their target. *There are quite a few elements which haven't appeared in the same level as the bobber. When they do, they could affect the bobber in various ways. *If a cake bomb were to be detonated in the same level as the bobber it is likely that each bobber would be activated in the same way as it would if it were hit with special candies. If a candy frog were to land next to a bobber it may activate it. If magic mixers were involved then the jelly fish spawned by the bobber would most likely aim for them, even if there was no jelly underneath it. It is not yet known if the jelly fish spawned by the bobber could aim for popcorn. Notable levels *'Level 2406' - First appearance. *'Level 2407' - The first mixed level with bobbers. *'Level 2409' - The first ingredient level with bobbers *'Level 2411' - Chocolate and bobbers first appear in the same level. *'Level 2418' - UFO and bobbers first appear in the same level. Also the first mixed level with UFOs *'Level 2420' - The level with the most bobbers (12). *TBA - First candy order level with bobbers. *TBA - First moves level with bobbers. *TBA - First timed level with bobbers. Trivia *This is the newest blocker since the Magic Mixer, which was introduced over 1,000 levels ago. **On mobile, however, level 426 to 434 are bugged, introducing this element unofficially. This does not apply on the web version. It is due to a glitch that will be fixed soon. *Much like the UFO, the bobber debuts in an episode where it appears in the story for the first time. *This blocker is the second blocker to be indestructible. The only other indestructible blocker is chocolate spawner. *Like popcorn, the bobber gives you a special candy when it receives a hit. In this case, jelly fish ( ). **This blocker works similarly in , and , in respectively, which also requires candy fish to remove and/or spawn candy fish when activated. **As of the release of this blocker, there is at least one element in each game which spawns jelly fish or their equivalent when activated. *It was originally supposed to be introduced in Episode 123, but it was changed. Video The Bobber - A new blocker Category:Immovable blockers